Skye's Alternate Life
by Fuego666
Summary: What would have happened if the team didn't forgive Skye after she betrayed them to Miles? How would the Avengers take place in her life? Will Skye still manage to be the warm and loving person at the end? Warning: some mentions of Torture.


Skye knew she had messed up. Sleeping with Miles was a choice she had been regretting since the moment it happened. Putting the bracelet on was supposed to be the first step in gaining the team's trust. It never happened though. The entire team has been ignoring her. Every time she walked into a room everyone stopped talking and glared then left.

This was not faring well on Skye's psyche. It was bringing up memories from her seventh foster home when she was seven and the consequences were still the same. Skye has stopped sleeping, her appetite has disappeared. For the past week she has been cutting. No one has noticed. While in foster care Skye had gotten very good at hiding the scars and marks. Skye was ready to give up on everything but her soul mark on her hip was the only thing that kept her going.

Now, they were on a mission. Skye was running on coffee and was told to take care of herself. Skye has no combat ability and can't actually take care of herself in a defense capacity. She had entered the facility behind Ward and was following a corridor trying to locate a computer. All of a sudden she was grabbed from behind and a needle was pressed into her neck. The effects started instantly and she was already close to being knocked out. Skye was getting really worried because she knew that her team wouldn't care if she disappeared. Skye's eyes closed and she was out completely.

Skye woke up in a dirt cell, strapped down to a metal table. Looking around all she saw was a door and a camera in the corner that was filming her every movement. The walls were just dank, musty smelling cement, moss covered walls. The floor was a layer of dirt. On top of the dirt was metal holding pipes for either the table or a chair. On the wall directly across from the door was handcuffs strapped to the wall. The only source of light was from the light bulb that was hanging in the center of the room, right now directly above Skye. As Skye was still trying to figure out what was going on she heard the metal door open.

In through the door walked a man. Not just any man. This man was the epitome of the tough guy gangster type. He was wearing cargo pants and a black long sleeve shirt. He had a five o'clock shadow. His hair was in a buzz cut. He wasn't overly muscular but was quite lanky but seemed like a mercenary. The true scary thing was his eyes. They were cold silver that showed an emotion on his face. Skye was initially laughing at the gangster wannabe but when she saw the missing emotion, she knew that she more than likely would not get out of their alive.

"Welcome, Agent Skye. To your new home."

Growing up in the foster care Skye was used to new homes all the time. Deciding that she was probably going to die, she decided to see how far she could push the man.

"Well, see you're already wrong. I am not an agent. This also wouldn't be home because I don't know to whom I owe this new home to." Skye said in amusement.

Her comments got her a punch to the face. Since she was lying on a table that also got her a bang into the table. Making her see the stars.

"You will show respect to me. Down here you are nothing. No one is coming to rescue you."

"Are you sure about that? The bracelet on my arm gives my location and will be used to find me when they notice me missing." Skye said triumphantly.

"You mean the bracelet that is no longer on your wrist." At his words Skye turned to look at her wrist and indeed saw that the bracelet was missing. Skye could feel her heart sinking as she saw that no one will be looking for her. "Plus, you think we wouldn't do our research on you before we took you?" Skye was now listening intently to this part. "Our reports from our mole said that your entire team doesn't care about you anymore. This means that we can do anything we want with you and no one will ever know."

Skye was pretty sure that the guy didn't mean to reveal that much when he was talking but Skye knows that the man is too arrogant and believes that Skye will be stuck in the room until he finally kills her. Skye believes that if someone decides to stumble upon this room, then maybe she will be able to get into the good graces of her team. If she lives that long.

"Moving on. Agent Skye welcome now you are going to tell me what I want to know."

Skye just raised her eyebrow in response. "I will give you an answer if you tell me who or what this organization is."

"Welcome, then to Hydra: ACID unit." Skye just stared at him with an unimpressed face.

"I don't know what that is."

"Hydra: ACID. Hydra is the organization that Captain America thought he had gotten rid of. But it the truth that cut off one head and another one grows back. ACID is Assassin's convention infiltration division. In other words just like SHIELD they wanted the name to spell ACID." The guy said with a slight smirk. Skye just gave him a small smile. "Now, tell me how to hack into SHIELD and what you know about SHIELD."

"Ok so here's what you do." Skye began. Her lips curved up into a slight smile when she saw him bobbing his head with a slight smirk. "Go to a computer. Click on google. In the search box type in SHIELD. Click on the first link. When that happens open up a coding tab. When you come to the first firewall type in the password."

"What is the password?" The man asked as he started writing it all down.

"First, can you untie me? I am losing the feeling in my hands and feet and that is distracting me." Skye requested.

"Sure, sure." The man moved over and quickly undid her arms and legs. Skye cautiously, stood up and slid off the table. She was pretty sure the door was unlocked because she didn't hear a lock slide into place. Skye was brought out of her thoughts about her escape plan. "Now what is the password?"

"The password is … OVERMYDEADBODY. All caps, no spaces. Bye."

Skye quickly rushed to the door and pulled it open. The man was too stunned at getting played. When he finally snapped out of it he ran out of the room and sped after her. He made it out in enough time to see her shoe disappear around the corner. Chasing after her he forgot that he could call for help.

Skye kept running through the halls. Since she didn't know where she was going, she was slowed down trying to locate stairs. She knew she was in a basement. The floor was just dirt and the walls looked like her cell. The only difference was that the halls were better lit. Skye's body was starting to move easier thanks to whatever drug they used to get her here was starting to completely wear off.

Skye finally found a door that led to a staircase. When she got to the first level. She came to a crossroads. Listening to her instincts Skye turned down the right hallway. This time her instincts were wrong. She ran into two guards. Skye tried to turn around but the two guys grabbed her arms and hold her in place. The man from the cell came running up behind her. Nodding to the other two guys, they all started walking back to her cell. Skye was struggling in their arms the entire time but they only increased the pressure of their grip on her arms. When they reached the cell, the guards moved her over to the shackles on the wall. Her arms were quickly strung up above her. The guards left the room. The man from before removed her shirt with a pair of scissors.

He walked back over to her and stopped in front of her. "You think I'm going to let you get away with lying to us." He sneered at her.

The very next thing that he did was punch her in the face. Then the stomach. He kept punching her all over the body. Skye could feel blood running down her face and her eye swelling over. When he was finally satisfied he stopped the punches.

"Now tell me how to hack into SHIELD."

Skye looked up right into one of his eyes and spit at him right onto his face. This only made him angry. He walked out of the room and came back with a tray. All Skye could see through her one eye was knives.

"So, it looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way."

Smiling he picked up one of the five inch knives and brought it over in front of her. Stopping right in front of her he waved the knife in front of her face. Then he started cutting her skin. Skye cried out in pain as she felt the blood start to run down her upper body. Skye wished for it to stop but that was not going to happen. She knew she wasn't going to talk; the only question now was how long she was going to survive this treatment.

Coulson was pacing his office area as another lead to Skye was a ghost lead. It has been two days since she left the bus. Due to the knowledge she has of the SHIELD network, Skye's running away has already boosted her to number one on the SHIELD most wanted list. Coulson thought that knew that the team would never be the same after Skye betrayed them but he never thought that Skye would just up and leave. Right now Ward was just pissed off still and was putting together a report for SHIELD on Skye so that it might be easier to find her. Fitz and Simmons were a little sadder than the rest of the team but they were closer to forgiving Skye in the first place. And last was May who was searching Skye's bunk.

Speaking of, there was a knock on the door and Coulson looked up to see May standing there. "What is it May?"

"I found something in Skye's bunk. You might want to see this."

Nodding, Coulson stood up from his desk and followed behind May. May led him down to Skye's bunk and had him enter then came in and locked the door behind her.

"So, what did you find?"

Instead of answering May moved around him and walked over to the bed. Coulson just raised his eyebrow in curiosity as to what May was doing. She pulled back the mattress so that it was partially off the bed. Pulling on a chipped corner in the corner barely big enough for the tip of her finger, she lifted a large corner of the bed frame and revealed a hidden compartment. Sticking her hand into the compartment, she started pulling out a large pile of bloody bandages.

"May, what are those?" Coulson asks slightly frightened.

"Judging by how well hidden they are, I am going to say that Skye has an injury that she didn't want anyone to know about."

"You know why though don't you?"

"Yeah." May says chagrined.

Coulson and May both start reflecting on how the entire team has been ignoring Skye.

"We need to know just what exactly has been going on with Skye since the Miles incident." Coulson ordered.

Coulson and May left the building and headed towards the Control room. Pulling up the security feed since the incident they were watching everything Skye did. They were both shocked to watch Skye wash blood off her arms on a daily basis in the sink. They saw her go into the kitchen but every time she walked out with only coffee. Every night she was down in the cargo hold punching the bag till she was near collapse, then come back up and go right to her computer after a shower and avoid everyone. May and Coulson paled as they watched Skye literally deteriorate in front of them.

"May, did you have any idea that this was what Skye was doing?"

May just shook her head in the negative. "Everyone on the bus has been ignoring her, I don't think anyone noticed."

"When we find her we might have to apologize before we send her off to the SHIELD prison." May said after a few moments.

"We don't really have to send her to the prison because all we should have to do is make sure a SHIELD team is on her, and then let her get on with her life. We don't have any proof that she betrayed us again."

At that moment Ward walked in. "Sir, we have a report that Skye was seen hanging out with known underground Rising Tide members. There were no pictures but the tip came from one of SHIELD's most reliable sources. Skye has become number one on SHIELD's most wanted list."

Coulson only nodded. Everyone just went about their regular duties and life returned to something semi-normal on the bus.

Six months later -

Skye was a bloody mess. She was still stuck in the same dirt cell as before, though now she was only clad in her bra and underwear. The cuts that were made were all along her chest, arms, and legs. Her back was also covered in blood from a multitude of whip marks. On some parts of her body there were also electrical burns and hot branding irons. Skye gave up long ago of being rescued. She knew she was going to die and was just hoping that they would give up eventually when she refused to tell them anything about SHIELD.

She had no idea how long she had been stuck in the cell. She was lucky if she got a meal, so that was not a way that she could count the days. Most of her time was spent sleeping because that was all she could really do in the cell. Though most of the time she was passing out from blood loss. On the bright side, her pain level has gone up considerably and no longer feels pain as quickly as she did before. Though that means nothing when the chances of dying in the cell are ninety nine point nine percent.

Skye was brought out of her musings by the opening of the cell door.

"So Skye are you ready to tell us about SHIELD yet. I must admit your loyalty to an organization whose message you don't even agree with is astounding. Did you know that a day after you left you were put at the top of SHIELD's most wanted list. No one is going to come save you. Your soulmate won't come either. Not that you have one. So just give us the information that we want to know already and we will try to make your death as painless as possible."

"You…" Skye tried but could only really cough because of the lack of use. Clearing her throat Skye tried to speak again and was successful. "You want me to believe that you will give me a painless death but this entire time you have been causing pain after pain. I will never tell you anything and that is final. I would rather just die now."

"Oh don't worry you won't be killed until you live out your usefulness. And that won't happen until you give us the information that we want from you on SHIELD. So all you have to do is give me the information and I will make sure you live out the rest of your life peacefully." The man said trying to get Skye to give him the information that he wants once again.

"I told you I would rather die. So you might as well leave once again." Skye defiantly said.

"Nah, I would rather not. Especially, since today is the day with The Enforcer." Smiling wide the man stepped towards the door.

Skye hanging in the middle of the cell from her wrists paled considerably. "You know that is the most cliché name for someone I have ever heard."

Laughing the man opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Coming back into the room he was followed by a man that was just over six feet and had bulging muscles that were bodybuilder worthy. The new man had a crew cut that signified that he used to be part of the military and he was wearing cargo pants and combat boots. A black muscle shirt made the rest of the outfit and that was the rest of the outfit. Moving closer The Enforcer started cracking his hands, trying to be intimidating. It wasn't really working anymore, due to the fact that this is how he started every session. Thinking that he was actually intimidating her he moved in front of her directly and smirked evilly. Staring directly into his eyes, or well as directly as she could with her left eye swollen shut. Having her looking into his eyes was unnerving to him and was the sole basis behind the first hit to her face all over again. He caught her in the jaw and split open her lip once again. Feeling the blood rush into her mouth Skye only waited there for the next hit to come. And it did. The next were to her stomach and knocked the breath out of her and aggravated the already broken ribs that she has.

Looking up when he took a break to shake out his hand, Skye found his eyes once again. "Come on, Enforci-poo. Is that the best you can do?" When she finished mocking him, he got a serious enraged face and removed his attention from his hand to her jaw. Her head whipped to the side and she felt her mouth fill with blood once again. Turning her head back to the front, he sent an equally as powerful punch from the other side and whipped her head to the opposite side once again. This time the blood filling her mouth is so extreme that the blood was spilling out her mouth and onto the floor.

"Now, girl you are going to tell us what we want to know." The Enforcer growled. All Skye did was give him a bloody condescending smile. Glaring he brought his hand back and resumed punching her in the stomach.

The Avengers were sitting at the command center on the Heli carrier and were looking over the newest file for the enemy base that they are about to attack. Stark has been tasked with gaining the designs for any technology that Hydra has in this facility. Steve is tasked with finding the leaders and taking them into custody, while trying to find if Bucky is staying in the facility. Clint's assignment is getting rid of all threats. Banner is there for the heavy hitting machinery on the north and west side of the facility. Thor is suggested to take out the heavy machinery on the south and east side, then enter the facility and find anything that can be connected to the Chitauri invasion. Natasha's assignment is to get into their computer and download all their files to the Heli carrier.

"Now that you all know your assignments, gear up we are coming to the break off point for the base in twenty." Fury said as he moved forward to the helm.

Since the attack on The Triskelion by Hydra only three quarters of SHIELD remains and even then getting the entire world to understand that Hydra was infiltrating all world governments and organizations. Luckily, the message was for all organization so while damage was done to many buildings all around the world, the only difference is because of the fact that SHIELD is more advanced in certain areas then the rest of the world that the most damage would need to be done to get to the rest of the world. Though Black Widow and Captain America did a good job of protecting the information in SHIELD as well as stopping more agents' lives being ruined. Though back to the command center is filled with the members who were there for the invasion of New York and have all been vetted and are positive of being loyal to only SHIELD. So now for this new attack on a Hydra base they are all waiting for the other shoe to drop for the rest of the agents that haven't been vetted yet. The biggest worry for Nick Fury is the fact that if he is not careful then all the Avengers could find out that Coulson is still in fact alive.

Coming out of his thoughts he watched as the Avengers began their assault on the facility that they have been planning for the past two weeks. Across the front windows are several monitors so that the entire room could see what was going on so that the situation could be more easily monitored for the problems that would more than likely surface from the fact that the Avengers tend to get injured easily.

"Hey boss, I am starting the file transfer." Natasha said over the comms unit. Looking over to one of the screens the site a transfer of all the files that Natasha was able to find.

At the computer Natasha was looking through some of the more encrypted files and was coming up to a file that was all videos and each video was password encrypted. Looking through to the end she saw that the oldest video was six months old.

"Fury, I found a bunch of videos that are password encrypted and not easy to access. Though it look like the first video might be able to be easily accessed. Do you want me to play it on to the monitors there?"

Maria and Fury exchanged glances and decided that it was the best choice. "Romanov play the video, now." The entire room turned into the video and stopped watching the battle that the rest of the team was doing at the same time. The first thing they all saw was an unconscious Skye strapped down to the table.

"Sir, isn't that the Skye girl?" Maria asked. Fury only nodded.

They were all watching the video as Skye began to wake up and the man entered the room and started talking to her. Everyone in the room when they heard her agree to give them the clues to get into SHIELD. When all the arguing started Natasha paused the video so that she could still hear what was being said in the command center.

"Come on sir, we just heard what she was going to say. She has obviously been planning this for a while. Put out a kill on sight order, then we won't have to worry about anything." A level 7 agent said.

"I would like to point out that we don't actually know what happens because you all started shouting making it hard to hear what is being said. So shut up I am trying to listen." Natasha said over the coms making everyone automatically stop talking as soon as she finished.

Turning their attention to the screen they all watched the video and were waiting for what they knew was going to happen. So, they were all surprised when they saw Skye completely lie to the man and run out of the room. They were all waiting because of the fact that the video hasn't ended yet. A few minutes they all watched as she was brought back into the room and chained up. Then they all watched as she was repeatedly beaten by the man but still didn't say anything.

"Sir, I know that she is supposed to be SHIELD's number one most wanted but she looks like she hasn't left the facility at all and I can tell that by the tags on the videos. She has been locked up here since that day when she supposedly ran from SHIELD. And the newest video is from today about two hours before we attacked the base." Natasha said over the coms.

"Play the video, Romanov." Fury ordered with barely restrained hostility. He was pissed at the fact that Coulson had lied to him and told him that this girl had run away from SHIELD but was in fact kidnapped and was protecting the organization that many had said that she was betraying anyway. Not to mention that one of their most reliable informants had been payed off to get her put at the top of the most wanted list.

Everyone turned to the screen as they waited for the video to be played. The moment the screen came to life and the first image they saw of Skye they all cringed at what they saw. Even Fury was deeply worried by what he saw. The video continued playing and they were all surprisingly deeply affected by the lost faith of Skye as she talked to the same man. Then they saw the man leave the room and come back in with an even larger man behind him. They watched as he tried to be imposing to Skye and all she did was look at him. When she started baiting the large man hey all watched with their mouths hanging open- even Fury but his more discrete- as she took the blows he was raining down on to her already bloody body. They all flinched when they saw more of the blood pouring out of mouth and on to her body and floor. The entire command center breathed a sigh of relief as they watched Skye pass out from either blood loss or pain and the men left the room.

"Romanov, you have new orders. Find Skye and bring her back to the Heli carrier for medical treatment until we can get her back to The Triskelion. This is now a priority rescue mission." Fury ordered. He watched as everyone in the room started monitoring the cameras they had with a new vigor than they previously held when the mission was proposed.

"Copy that."

Natasha was making her way farther into the facility as she tried to find her way to the basement. The door was a pretty good indication as to the basement thanks to the dirt covering the bottom foot of the door. Pulling her gun Natasha opened the door and started walking to the right of the door trying to locate the cell. All of a sudden, Natasha tensed up and flattened herself against the wall. Coming around the corner up ahead was the two men from the video of Skye. Bringing her gun up Natasha put a bullet into each of their heads and walked over their bodies. Following the corridor they came down Natasha found five different doors of steel with locks on them. Opening the first two she found them empty. The third one had a dead body chained to the wall. The fourth one contained a sink that was partially covered in dry blood. On the other side was a row of lockers but was otherwise empty. At the fifth door, when she tried to open the door it was stuck and it took a second to find out that the door was locked. Grabbing out her lock pick set Natasha quickly opened the door. Stepping into the room, Natasha saw Skye hanging from her arms in the middle but disregarded it as she cleared the room of anyone who was any enemy. Turning back to Skye, Natasha saw that Skye was staring at her but while mostly clear her eyes were mostly glazed over.

"If you're going to kill me, make it fast please." Skye said when they made eye contact.

The minute Natasha heard those words she froze in place. Looking at Skye, right in the eye she saw the pain and the unshed tears that were welling up in her eyes but was refusing to let go. Holstering her weapon Natasha moved in front of Skye and grabbed her face in her hand in a soft caress. Speaking softly, Natasha whispered "There is nothing that could make me kill you."

Skye looked into her eyes and started crying when she heard the words Natasha said. "Never thought I would meet my soulmate while I was strapped from a ceiling while bloody from being tortured."

"I never thought I would find you at all." Natasha said as she looked at Skye. "Now let's get you down and onto the jet, to head back to the Heli carrier for medical treatment."

Natasha started looking around the room trying to find out how to get Skye closer to the ground so she wouldn't fall as far when released. "In the corner behind the door is a control panel in the wall." Following Skye's instructions Natasha quickly located the false panel and moved Skye's hands so that they are now in front of her. Noticing the key next to the control panel, Natasha grabbed it and started to unlock the cuffs around Skye's wrists and legs. "How did you know that was there? And, how are you standing?"

"They weren't as discreet as they should have been because they thought that I would be dead before I had a chance to escape or be rescued. As to how I'm standing, I have no clue, but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Besides I am only standing, let's see how I do when walking." Skye quipped.

Natasha let out a little chuckle as she finished with the shackles on Skye's feet. Standing back up she grabbed Skye's arm and looped it over her shoulder. "Well let's see how well those legs of yours are actually working now."

Heading towards the door, Natasha pulled out her gun and got ready to start taking Skye out. Opening the door, Natasha looked up and down the hallway. When she was sure that it was clear she started down the hallway back the way she came. When they turned the hallway, Skye saw the bodies of her torturers dead on the floor. "Did you do that?" Natasha only nodded in response and then kept them moving. They didn't encounter anyone all along the basement but once they got to the top of the stairs, things got a little tricky. Half of the base was running around trying to get to a safe way to get away to protect themselves, while scientists were trying to destroy all of their research. A few guards noticed them and Natasha quickly pushed Skye into an open crevice and started fighting the guards. Unknown to Natasha, Skye was starting to have trouble standing form the blood loss was again and was starting to lose consciousness. The last thing Skye saw was Natasha being joined by a man in blue and another man in a metal red suit.

"Thought you could use some help, Red." Stark said as he started blasting some of the re-enforcements that had just arrived.

"I was fine." Natasha said as she took out three different people in a matter of seconds.

"You could use the help, Red just admit it." Tony mocked.

"Stark, stop antagonizing the trained assassin. Widow, have you found the person that we now have priority in rescuing?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I left her in the opening while I took care of these guys, then I will get her back to the jet." Natasha said taking out a couple more guys.

Steve just nodded and the three of them kept dispatching all of the guards. It only took a couple more minutes until they were all gone. "Now where did you put this person?" Tony asked.

Natasha only ignored him and went to find Skye. When she got there Natasha started silently freaking out because she found Skye passed out on the floor. At the same time that Tony and Steve came up from behind her, they heard Clint and Thor saying that the building was secure and SHIELD was taking control of the facility. Stepping around Natasha, Steve picked Skye up and started carrying her to the SHIELD jet. Clint, Thor and Banner were waiting for them at the jet and as soon as all of them were on the jet Clint started it up and got the jet heading back to the Heli carrier as fast as possible. Banner got to work stopping some of the bleeding that was still coming out of the largest cuts on her body. Nobody mentioned she was still clad in only her underwear.

Time seemed to pass quickly as they landed on top of the Heli carrier and as soon as the ramp to the jet was open a medical team was waiting outside to take her down to make sure that if she needed surgery it would take place right away. In the meantime, all the Avengers headed towards the command center to find out what was going on. As soon as they all got there they took a seat and waited for Fury to tell them what is going on and who the women is that they saved.

"Fury are you going to tell us who that girl is or not." Tony asked after five minutes of waiting with nothing from Fury.

Turning around Fury put up on to one of the monitors Skye's SHIELD file. "This Stark is Skye. She used to work for SHIELD as the member for a special team. Six months ago the team reported that she ran away from the team and was high risk as she is one of the only hackers to ever make it into SHIELD." Fury started explaining.

"That's nothing special. I hacked into SHIELD to." Tony interrupted.

"Yes you did. But she did it from a laptop with public Wi-Fi." Fury said as Tony's mouth dropped open. "Anyways, because of that she was moved to our wanted list because of her ties to The Rising Tide. Then a week after she supposedly ran away, one of our informants told us that she was spotted with known Rising Tide members. Bumping her up to number one on the Wanted List. As of today we have found that this was indeed all a lie, so that Hydra could torture information out of her and this way the only reason we would be looking for her was so that the second she was found she would be killed thanks to the standing kill order. She was kidnapped on the day she was reported to have run away and has been undergoing intense torture. Due to this new information, your mission was changed into a rescue one and Skye will be removed from the wanted list however she wants. That is it get cleaned up and get some rest. The carrier is heading back to The Triskelion." Fury turned back around and started giving out orders and looking at various reports on his screen.

Steve, Thor, Banner, and Tony all headed to get changed and take a shower. Natasha started heading towards the medical bay to check on Skye. Clint being her partner decided to follow.

"Natasha, what is your fascination with this girl?" Clint asked as they walked to the bay.

"She is my soulmate." Natasha stated knowing that Clint would be able to tell a lie right away. To Clint's credit his mouth didn't fall open and stay that way. Natasha just kept waking to the medical bay. When she got there, she found the nearest nurse and asked for the condition on Skye.

"She came in with a lot of bruising and cuts. Most of her ribs and bones in her arms and legs were broken. A couple fingers as well. She had some internal bleeding that looks like has been going on for a couple days now. It's small but any longer and it will be life threatening. She is still in surgery but it should end soon. If you want to take a shower and change when you get back come find me and I will take you to her room." The nurse said. Natasha just nodded and walked away.

Clint followed Natasha out as they both headed towards the shower.

Thirty minutes later Natasha was showered and was changed into a new outfit and was heading towards the medical bay. When she got there she located the nurse and asked her if Skye was out of surgery. The nurse only nodded and started walking towards the room expecting her to follow. When Natasha got there she looked at Skye and saw how truly beautiful she was not covered in blood. Sure, Skye's face was covered in cuts and bruises but she could make out the beauty that was shown in the photo. Moving next to the bed, Natasha grabbed her right hand and held on to it and started moving her thumb across the back.

"She got out of surgery ten minutes ago. The anesthesia should be wearing off in the next ten minutes. When she is let me know and I will page the doctor and Director Fury to let him know."

Natasha only nodded and continued to stare at Skye. After five minutes, Skye started to stir. When she finally opened her eyes she looked to the side and saw Natasha sitting there. "So I get tortured for six months and find my soulmate because of that. I don't think I mind too much." Skye said with a smile, and then she started coughing. Natasha quickly got up and handed her a glass of water.

"You should. Torture is not a fun thing to go through. No good thing that comes after should make up for that." Natasha said.

"She's right you know."

Natasha and Skye both turned and looked at the door. Standing in the doorway was Director Fury with Maria right behind him. As they both made their way into the room, they saw that standing behind them was the rest of the Avengers who all followed them inside. Right behind them the doctor also came in and stood at the end of the bed. During the entire time Natasha never let go of Skye's hand.

"Now Skye, you have a lot of cuts and bruising over your entire body. A few of the bones in your arms and legs are broken but the ones in your legs are close to being healed. Now a couple of your ribs are broken, but -" The doctor was cut off when Skye groaned.

Everyone turned and looked at her. "What? I had broken ribs a lot during my childhood; they are a bitch to take care. Can never get comfortable either." Skye said. Everyone just looked at her as she finished speaking.

"Anyways, your ribs should be fine in a few weeks. You had surgery but it was only to fix some internal bleeding. Other than those you should heal up nice and quickly. Though some of the cuts will leave scars all over your body."

"Thank you." Skye said to the doctor as he walked out of the room.

"So, Skye as you probably don't know when you were taken, your team assumed that you ran away. You were then placed on the SHIELD Most Wanted list. A few days later one of our informants gave a false report that you were seen with a few members of The Rising Tide. This then placed you at number one. Due to the new information that we found out today we would like to ask your opinion on what we should tell your team as long as the rest of SHIELD about you despite those on this carrier." Fury said to Skye while looking her in the eye.

"I'm assuming that because I was put at the top, I had a standing kill order for me." Skye questioned.

"That's correct." Fury answered

"Tell them that I'm dead."


End file.
